Spl It
by Chaos Deluge
Summary: Fuher Mustang's death was followed by a suspicious new regime, but recent attacks by a seemingly nationless army and the catastrophic effects of tampering with the portal of truth leave James not knowing who to trust.
1. The Truth?

**This is a flash-forward of events to come in the story.**

**Enjoy : )**

Face the Truth

James lay bleeding on the ground; his blood caked black hair had fallen over his eyes. His arms were pinned to the ground by numerous spikes piercing him like nails through plywood. The Fiery background of a crimson sky covered the endless plain that was the Inverse -counterpart to the portal of truth.

"You fucking sadistic piece of shit Alex!" James spat at his Assailant, the only other occupant of the infinitely spanning plains. James' attacker had similar physical attributes, and was also in his mid-twenties; the most noticeable difference between the two being Alex's long blond hair, which came down just past his shoulders.

"Do you understand what you've done, what you're doing?" James screamed at him. James tried to free himself frivolously. The immobilized alchemist knew he had to do something, but between his broken legs, his skewered arms, and his fractured ribs, it was an effort to stay awake and breathing.

Alex turned around; a cruel, sickening smile spread over his face. He walked slowly toward James; blood trickled down Alex's cheek from the single cut on his otherwise unblemished body. As reached the place where James lay, he bent down and breathed into James' ear, "I know exactly what I am doing, and exactly what I have done. The true question is: do you?"

James spat blood at Alex's face; he gracefully dodged it. "You opened the other side of portal of truth. Just as alchemy and equivalent exchange have two parts –deconstruction and reconstruction- the portal of truth has two parts. Both are required to have a complete cycle -there is no yin without yang."

"Smart boy," Alex crooned sickly, "but do you understand _why_ I do it?"

"Because you want it to unleash the purist form of discord and insanity on the world and the power of this side of truth tells of chaos; just like how the other side tells the nature of how everything fits together and makes sense, this side reveals the nature of chaos and explains how nothing truly fits together. I saw it when I passed through –but yet it contradicts the other side of truth."

Alex grinned even wider. "Allow me to explain that. The truth of the portal of truth as a whole is: there is no real truth," he enlightened. James' expression became more confused, to which Alex laughed cheerfully. "Everything is Perspective!" He elaborated, "From one view everything makes sense, but look at it from a different angle and suddenly everything changes. For example: no value can be considered equivalent to a human life; therefore even the life of an unloved suicidal man moments from inevitable death has infinite value -and if you traded it in the form of a philosopher stone you could create enormous amounts of matter from nothing, or lengthen the life of another person to a ridiculous degree! On the other hand, the dying man could not offer up any of these things in his living state, and therefore has no value to anyone, even to the man himself."

"A human life will always have infinite worth!" James yelled outraged.

"Wrong!" bellowed Alex angrily, "Things only have the value you give to them, so any absolute concept such as value of human life makes sense, or doesn't based on how you perceive it! Perception is what controls truth! If all facts are based on facts, then where is the real foundation? You have to decide that part! –And where you think it should be is pure opinion; everything you know is based on that initial randomly picked piece of information. All things absolute are simply perceived! This is true for everything; it is only a fact that the sky is blue only because you decide that the wavelengths of 440-490 nanometers are called blue and the light emanating from the place you call the "sky" fits that description. You set the points of reference based on opinion! If we used a number system of base sixteen instead of base ten, all of our civilization's math equations would have to be changed or they wouldn't work!"

Horror crept over James' face as he accepted the prospect that Alex could be right. It made him feel lost and without purpose; the concept destroyed literally _everything_ he had prided himself in being. As an Alchemist and a philosopher he had built his life around solving life's questions and understanding how the universe works, but if no definite reasons or answers existed everything he had done and all he had planned to do would be rendered moot. Noticing the expression given off by James' realization Alex grinned. He got up, turned around and began walking away. _**This can't be right**_ James thought, _**and if it is I choose denial**_.

"The other side of truth gives you the ability to perform transmutation without a circle, and I know you plan to use whatever ability this side gives you to bridge hell with our world! – I won't let you do it!" Alex roared, his whole soul pouring into his defiance.

Without turning around, Alex stopped, clapped his hands once, and touched the ground. The spikes in James' arms disappeared, as well as his wounds on both his arms and chest, but his legs remained broken. "Try and stop me," Alex dared him, walking through the exit of the Inverse.

**One month earlier…**

"This is it-" he muttered yawning. James stretched his arms and got out of his bed lazily. "-today I finally present my research to the committee for graduation. After I graduate out of the university and into the AARM I'll finally have the job of my dreams." He smiled groggily, and sauntered into his kitchen to make breakfast.

**Well that was my first chapter… to be honest I feel I could have done better –even after my editing and re-posting- but hopefully you still enjoyed it ; ]**


	2. Before the Storm

**This chapter has a little more excitement than the first one, but still moves relatively slow because it -and the next chapter especially- serves as the foundation for the story's entire context. But I decided there should be at least one action scene so as not to bore all of you to death, and so I created the graduation test and wove the important stuff in. enjoy ;) **

**Ch.2 A New Beginning**

James walked out his front door, a look of determination glistened dimly in his jade green eyes. Today he would graduate; today he would finally be admitted into the Elite organization AARM: Amestris's Alchemic Research and Militia. All he had to do was pass the examination and he would be in.

As he walked along the dirt path that lead into town James stared at the sunrise; it was the first good weather in a long time, and its change felt almost symbolic of how his life would change today. The pure idyllic beauty of the warm orange gently touching the glistening dew-laden plains gave him a feeling of confidence. The sky was in between the dark-blue/black of night and the light blue of day time, and it was clear of blemish with the exception of a few grey clouds that secreted themselves on the dark horizon.

The peaceful rural plains slowly shifted into towns and from towns to the edge of the city. As he got closer to his destination the world around him seemed to speed up; more people were making their way out of their homes, cars were beginning to line up behind stop signs in slightly higher numbers, and stores were getting their first customers of the day. The buildings grew even taller as he entered the grounds of AARM, and the area became filled almost exclusively with people wearing the blue uniforms of Amestris's standard infantry. He made his way up the steps of the AETC –Alchemist Exam and Testing Center- and entered the building.

White marble floor covered the expanse of the large room, and the white arched ceiling stretched from end to end; its skylight making the floor gleam dimly. The Greek-styled pillars protracted along near the wall on either side. In the center of the room were a group people wearing the same open-front, white jacket that he had on. He converged with the crowd of people, and began trying to find his friends who were also graduating today –he wanted to talk to Matt in particular.

"Hey, you made it!" said a familiar voice from behind him. James turned around grinning at the wiry blond kid.

"Matt? I was sure you were burned to death practicing for today's exam" he chortled back at him. Matt's slightly tanned face went insipid and his turquoise eyes widened. James laughed harder.

"That's not funny. I almost died the first time!" Matt retorted sharply. His blond hair fell in front of his eyes awkwardly.

"And that's why you don't test out the results of your research presentation up close on your first attempt" James said still giggling slightly as he put his hand on matt's shoulder.

"Have you even tested _your_ presentation to see if your conclusion is right or not? Didn't you say that if you were wrong that most likely your demonstration won't even do anything? I mean the research project on original undocumented alchemy was assigned five years ago when we enrolled here, and that's a lot of time to have wasted if it doesn't work –not to mention just like me your taking the exam to try to be admitted into the AARM as well as graduate from their university" Matt lectured him as he fiercely tried to change the subject.

For a second Matt thought he had cornered him, but James quickly responded: "If my Theory is correct it will change a lot of what we know about alchemy, and I want the whole AARM committee to see it when it's first proven". Matt opened his mouth as if to say something, but just then a man in a blue and gold jacket similar to the ones the students wore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat gruffly; the room went silent as all eyes fell on the tall, bald, andwell-muscled man who looked to be in his early forties.

"Good morning students!" the Man bellowed, his black mustache twitching slightly. His hard set hazel eyes scanned the crowd–scrutinizing their every move.

"Good morning General Guzman, sir!" roared the crowd of students in unison as they all stood at attention.

General Guzman smiled ever so slightly, and began his opening address: "As you all very well know, today you will be taking your graduation exam. For those of you who have decided to attempt to earn admission into the AARM this will also be treated as your application. Your first test will be in general to advanced alchemic knowledge, and this will be done on paper in examination room 12. The test will begin in 10 minutes whether you are there or not. You are dismissed!"

"Sir!" they responded with an almost avidly fierce shout. James and Matt easily found the exam room having been in this building so many times throughout their years as students on that part of the campus. They entered the room and found empty seats. Shortly after all of the students arrived the proctor handed out the tests and gave each student a well-sharpened pencil. James looked at the test tentatively; the test looked more like a chapter book than a test, and they had been informed it would all be short answer. _Well at least I'm not the one grading them_ he thought.

"You have Five and a half hours, you may begin!" said the proctor in a stern tone. James swiftly opened the "book" and began writing. Most of the questions seemed to be rather easy –at least to him- other than the occasional complex problem where it was difficult just to figure out what they wanted you to do; the real challenge would be completing it all in the span of five hours. His pencil flew and zipped around like a vertically turned bullet train. James put down his pencil just two minutes before the time was up; some weren't as lucky as he heard smallbouts of swearing all across the room.

"You have a fifteen minute passing period to return to the main hall" chimed the proctor in an oddly cheerful voice. James waited for Matt outside the exam room. When Matt stepped out he wore a terrified face.

"I will never graduate…" he said miserably. James frowned at him.

"It couldn't have been that bad" James reassured him as they began walking back toward the exam room. Matt said nothing, and began absent mindedly fiddling with his pencil. "You're a great test taker –I know you passed" he tried again. Matt continued to say nothing. "Fine, I guess you'll just have to make up for it in the combat portion. Matt swallowed. "I hope you're ready," James chuckled "the military pays close attention to this portion when thinking about whom to admit into the organization."

They arrived at the center hall with time to spare, so they decided to sit on one of the benches beneath the skylight; the sun was directly above the building now, and the grey clouds appeared just visible at the edges. James pulled out an apple and started to eat it happily. "Did you not eat breakfast?" Matt inquired.

"I did, I'm still hungry though" James mumbled with his mouth full.  
>"For a weak, skinny little guy you sure do eat a lot" Matt remarked.<p>

"What was that?" James yelled boisterously.

"Oh nothing really, I was just pointing out that you never seem to grow, and I swear sometimes it seems like you struggle to even lift your pencil- Ouch!" Matt cried as James punched him squarely in the head.

"-and for the record I'm taller than you" James remarked sharply.

"Yeah but you've always been that height..." Matt said in a low voice. "Oww!" yelped Matt as James hit him again.

"I heard that"

"Save it for the fight will you?" said matt rubbing his poor head. James grumbled to himself.

"THE SURVIVAL ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN!" bellowed a low voice that echoed through the hall. James and Matt looked at each other thinking the same thing: General Samsung. The large man stood with impeccable posture at the podium with his eyes bulging; his facial expression would be downright comical if it wasn't for his serious demeanor -which made him more terrifying than funny. His muscles seemed to ripple like tsunamis with every breath he took and his pupils appeared to-somehow- swell larger with every syllable he spoke. He was also an exceptionally tall man and no hair on his head with the exception of hisabsurd golden blond mustache that faded into his ridiculous beard.

"No one told me _he_ would be hosting the fighting round" grumbled James.

"Well who did you think was gonna oversee the _fighting _round?" Matt whispered.

"I don't know really," James said thoughtfully, "I guess I was just hoping for someone with _some_ semblance of sanity".

"FOR THOSE OF YOU APPLYING TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE A-A-R-M WE WILL BE TESTING YOUR COMBAT SKILLS IN AN INTENSE BATTLE!" he struck a pose to illustrate his near fanatical enthusiasm. "…and for those of you just graduating from our school… -you will have an obstacle course that will require you to use alchemy in _simulated _pressure situations. It will not affect your chances of graduating but serve as a career aptitude test of sorts" he said very gingerly –making a particularly repulsed face when he said the words 'obstacle course'. "The executive board members who will be overseeing the A-A-R-M applicants are running a little behind, so it has been decided that the obstacle course will be held first, and if you are not involved in it you are to set up for the final portion of the exam outside" he muttered in a disappointed voice. "A-A-R-M APPLICANTS ARE NOW DISMISSED!" he roared.

"God that guy gives me a headache" James complained as they walked down the front steps of the building.

"Yeah well at least you didn't have his class" replied Matt sticking out his tongue.

"I did have his-" James began; Matt cut him off: "No, everyone had to take combat training to apply for the A-A-R-M –but that wasn't really a _class_. I had him for Military History; you try taking notes on a lecture when it sounds like: -AND THE GLORIOUS BULLETS RAINED LIKE HAIL FROM THE SLEEK BARRELS OF OUR MAGNIFICENTLY CRAFTED AMESTRIS MADE GUNS, WIELDED BY THE INFALLIBLE 10,000 TROOPS COMPOSED OF THE FINEST MEN AND WOMEN IN THE WORLD –BECAUSE THEY ARE MEN AND WOMEN FROM AMESTRIS!" James laughed. "Half the time I didn't even know what the subject was –let alone what to write down" said Matt miserably.

They came upon the space reserved James. Each area consisted of a large veil-like tarp covering cube-shaped scaffolding (to hide the students work until it was their time to present), and a stand with the students name on it."Good luck" he told Matt as he walked inside his work around the James found his workspace to be completely empty exception of a pile of chalk laying in one of the sighed, "I'd better get started".

The young alchemist slowly began to draw the intricate lines that formed his complicated transmutation circle. Unlike the brick courtyard outside, the ground inside James' workspace was extremely smooth, and the material the ground was made of seemed to almost absorb the chalk lines –making them hard to erase, but also hard to smudge. He drew his lines carefully and with precision, and paid close attention to all the lines of his smaller transmutation circles that were encompassed within the primary circle. Just as he was about to draw the final line, a voice came from outside his tarp: "James Roth?"

"Yeah that's me what do you want?" James answered -_trying_ to hide his irritation.

"It's your turn to test in the combat round; you have around five minutes until the field is finished being reset." The soldier informed him politely. "I'll escort you there now".

"Ok, but let me just finish the final touches of my research project, it'll only take a minute".

"Alright," the soldier sighed "but only because you're going to be presenting as soon as your fight is over".

"What?" James exclaimed confused.

"The order for presenting research is the opposite of the order for the combat round, and you're the last person testing in the combat round".

"-so I'm the first one for the research round…" he said in a barely audible whisper. James cursed under his breath and quickly made the last lines of his transmutation circle.

James quickly exited the tarp and followed the soldier to the staging area for the combat portion of the exam where concrete barriers formed a circle around a large open expanse. At the far end of the circle a few of the concrete barriers had been replaced with a large booth; that's where the executive board members, the announcer, and any officers involved with the tests were seated. As he made his way up to the officer's booth to meet with general Samsung, he started to notice the oddly large number of people in the crowd. At first he didn't give it any thought because he knew everyone would be done with preparing their research, and had traversed back to watch the fights. But when he actually took the time to notice the true size of the crowd he realized that it easily dwarfed his graduating class -in fact, many of the people who stood behind the barriers looked like they wore military uniforms.

Approaching the booth he found general Samsung outside waiting for him. "Follow me" the general said quietly. They began walking to the center of the large circle; the announcer began to follow, but Samsung simply took his microphone and asked him to go back to the booth. On the opposite end of the arena, a large man with long black hair was being brought in chains toward them. The general made certain the microphone was off, and began to talk. "Do you know why you are going last?" he asked James as they slowly strolled toward the center of the arena. He opened his mouth but the general didn't wait for a response. "It's because you have been deemed the best fighter of your graduating class –and quite frankly the best we've seen in a long time- and because of this the executive members have taken a keen interest in you, so they wanted to make certain that they got a chance to see you fight. They plan on giving you a much more dangerous fight than we teachers are comfortable with –but we don't really have a say in the matter". James began to say something but the general continued: "They plan on doing this by giving you a 'higher challenge' as an accolade of your being 'awarded' the top fighter of your class, and through the guise they plan to see if you're a worthy candidate for their new military division. I know you're probably thinking this is a good thing because of the opportunity to be in a new division, but you need to be careful," he gave James a stern look, "you have been set up to fight a convict that was scheduled for death row –and you are expected to kill him". James nervously looked over at the man in chains being escorted by several high ranking military officers. "They will tell the crowd that military is waiting to jump in if needed, but in actuality they intend to wait as long as possible to intervene. Your survival is NOT guaranteed. Good luck James Roth". James said nothing. He didn't know what to make of his new situation.

The general turned on the microphone as they reached the center of the circle "STUDENTS, STAFF, AND MILITARY!" Samsung announced "OUR FINAL BATTLE TODAY WILL BE A VERY SPECIAL ONE, AND HONORS THE HIGHEST SKILLED FIGHTER OF THIS YEAR'S GRADUATING CLASS! AS ARBITRATED BY THE EXECUTIVE STAFF, JAMES ROTH SHALL NOW FIGHT AND EXECUTE A LESSER CRIMINAL OF DEATH ROW AS A TRIBUTE TO HIS MERIT. AS YOU HAVE ALL PROBABLY NOTICED, THERE ARE MANY MILITARY OFFICERS IN THE CROWD WATCHING THE PERFORMANCE, AND SHOULD ANYTHING GO WRONG THEY WILL BE GIVEN THE ORDER TO INTERVENE WITH THE FIGHT. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!"The convict was relieved of his chains and given a knife, and General Samsung quickly retreated back to the booth.

The crowd Roared as the convict rushed forward at James. As he approached James could have sworn he saw the large man carving something into his hand. "Transmutation circle" James said grimacing. The man dove at James knife first, and rolled back to his feet in the same motion as James sidestepped the attack. Apparently the man had performed a transmutation as well with his elaborate attack because he now held a long sharp staff in his bleeding hand.

"Damn bastard's fast for his size". James reached inside his jacket and touched one of the many transmutation circles he had sewn into the inside while touching the ground to create a sword. James dodged and rolled as he desperately attempted to put space between him and his enemy. The convict cut off his shirt as he advanced, and carved several circles into his own chest. He touched one of the circles, and suddenly his bleeding stopped -but not before his entire chest had turned crimson. James touched another transmutation circle in his jacket, and then touched his sword turning it into steel. The prisoner screamed and swung his staff at James, who responded by smashing the pole with his sword. The large man didn't even flinch as the concrete rod shattered in his hands, and in the same swinging motion launched into the air and roundhouse-kicked James in the face. The young alchemist skidded backward on the ground and rolled violently.

James lifted himself up, spat the blood out of his mouth. "I guess I'll just have to move faster" he said grinning. He picked up his sword and did two quick transmutations: the first turned the sword into two shorter swords, and the second transmutation made them both into a lighter alloy. The convict began tapping his transmutation circles as he drew nearer to James. Sensing the air quickly getting cooler James dove to the side; where he stood a fraction of a second ago was now a crudely shaped block of ice. Before he even had a chance to get to his feet he felt the same sensation again. "Shit" he swore as he rolled to his left. James dropped one of his swords and thrust his hand into his jacket as he rolled out of the way of a third attack. He traced his hand over the different patterns of transmutation circles quickly and found the one he was looking for. As James activated the circle a fog suddenly formed around the center of the battlefield. "You can't hit what you can't see you dumb brute" he shouted at the criminal as he got to his feet.

"I can if I can hear it!" The convict shouted back. James dove just for good measure, but like he had guessed the large chunk of ice appeared several feet away from where he was standing before. _His aim is hindered by the lack of visibility. _James silently crept to his feet, readied his blade, and slipped evanescently into the mist.

"Where are you brat!" the convict shrieked. "No More hide and seek! Stop running away!"

"Who's running?" James whispered into the condemned man's ear. Startled, the criminal lashed out towards the source of the noise. His knife pierced air akin to his scream of pain: frivolous and violent. The accused man looked first at the blade protruding from his stomach, then at the empty mist around him. James reappeared from the mist and unsheathed his sword from the man's stomach in a fluid motion. "I'm sorry, did I leave that behind?"

"Fuck –cough- you –cough cough-" he breathed as he fell to the ground with a blood-ridden, wet thud. The felon glowered with pure loath at James as the young alchemist stepped slowly toward him, flinging the blood off of his steel in his stride. "I'm going to massacre you kid" he seethed with his face smashed against the cold ground. He was bleeding so badly that every word was spat with blood. As the hemorrhaging man continued to threaten and glare at him, James began quickly carving a large transmutation circle with his sword. Though his words were malicious and implied he would ignore his flesh wounds until the night turned black, James had to but glance upon the poor soul's eyes to see that they were entirely heterodox to his inner –true- demeanor.

James finished crafting his rugged transmutation circle with his blade, transmuted his sword into a new material for the final time, and rolled the dying man over onto the circle with his foot. "What are you doing?" he spat with mouths full of blood.

"Requiem en pace frater meus" James said softly. He crouched down in tattered clothes and touched the circle with both hands. As the blue sparks of the transmutation danced around, the mist condensed into the space of the circle and changed its molecular composition. James stood up and began to walk away, tossing his flint sword back over his shoulder as he went. It landed in the circle with a spark. "In silentio et in gehennae ignibus ardent" came James' soft susurration as both an undertone to, and of, the conflagration behind him.

James continued walking toward the officer's booth until he was met by General Samsung just in front of its stairs. "Sir!" James mustered with a whole-hearted and well-intentioned, but inadvertently half-assed salute. Completely overlooking the clumsily executed greeting, the general took James' hand with both of his own and shook it with gusto.

"Incredible," Samsung congratulated James,"-truly".

"Thanks" said James as he tried to uphold his façade; he didn't want to let on to the executive members that he knew something was up –and the General obviously didn't want to either.

"Yes, it _was_ rather "incredible"" said a man's voice from the booth. The owner of the voice peered out of the shadow of the booth. General Samsung unclasped James' hand abruptly, and when he did James found he had what felt like a small note in his hand. He deposited the small sheet of inside his jacket discreetly and politely thanked the man.

"James, this is executive board member Ronald Anderson" introduced Samsung. James nodded at him courteously.

"That was quite a performance you put on there; I caught it all via this little thing" Said the board member indicating what looked like an overly intricate pair of binoculars. "They're a pair of alchemically altered binoculars that show heat signature through the ocular lenses when you line up and activate its many engraved transmutation circles –I even saw the little episode in the mist".

"Amazing" James said with genuine interest.

"I'd say it's veritably nothing compared to what you're going to unveil here in a few minutes –at least if your performance thus far is any indication" He said with a forthcoming grin. James didn't like this guy, he's too nice, and he radiates the sensation that he's hiding something. While James smiled and nodded on the outside, he was squinting and scrutinizing on the inside.

"Well, shall we walk to your tarp and begin the presentations?" inquired Anderson. As they sauntered off toward the presenting grounds in a façade of pleasantries, the grey clouds began to cover the sky. The slightest of rain could barely be felt, and there was an ambience of unnatural calm amongst the air.


End file.
